


you feel like brooklyn in the summer

by santiagox (orphan_account)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Angst, Anxious Amy Santiago, Bisexual Jake Peralta, Bisexual Rosa Diaz, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta is Bad at Feelings, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Pineapples, Pregnant Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Amy Santiago Friendship, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta Friendship, Sad and Happy, Softness, happyending, lightangst, nine nine, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/santiagox
Summary: in which amy santiago & jake peralta remember the twelve times which highlighted their relationship.early relationship - late marriage
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. ONE - she fell asleep on me

Jake knocked on the door excitedly. It was the first night of many that Jake would get to sleep at Amy's home. He felt like a little boy, a backpack over his shoulder and a bag of sour candy and her favourite order from the polish shop. The hot chocolate was burning his hand as he knocked on the door.

Amy was fast to help him with the hot chocolate, flashing a small smile to him as she opened the door, but it got bigger as she saw the hot chocolate in his hand. Jake dramatically held the bags up, but Amy was walking away, towards her kitchen grabbing a mug. However while she had her back turned he was looking at a blanket she had around her shoulders. It was the middle of summer, just after his birthday. June had long days and hotter weather.

"Ames, it's like 19° outside. Why are you wearing a blanket!" Amy turned around clutching her hot chocolate. She looked younger than usual, her hair down, NYPD jumper and a pair of old shorts. Her feet where bare and making their way towards him. "You have shorts on. Or are they just for me?" Jake wiggled his eyebrows leaning back slightly as Amy walked back from the kitchen shaking her head but smiling, controlling her laugh.

"I just like a blanket, this blanket, just incase I fall asleep. I seem to fall asleep on my sofa more than my bed." She shrugged hard, her head to the side as if she was itching her ear with her shoulder. Jake didn't say anything, but if he had did, he would of told her he loved her. It was the smallest thing that make Jake knew Amy was the one.

But instead he unpacked the food onto the plates she had already set out because, "I don't mind washing up Jake!!", and she set herself into into his his arms because he didn't know how good it was to be the big spoon until he had his arms around Amy. They put on Netflix putting on a old 80s movie that their parents must of enjoyed, but they didn't. 

Well Jake didn't. Amy wasn't paying attention to the screen, instead she was in her 5 week boyfriend's arms and he so warm. Teddy was never warm. Instead he was cold. Physically and mentally. He would always complain that Amy was freezing so never cuddled her or take away her favourite blanket, the one she was cuddled up in now, saying she relied on it too much and need it get used to leaving it in her basket that is at the end of her bed. She was so cold that night, she caught the flu. Teddy blamed it on her. With no reason.

But Jake. The time she had the Flu, he brought round all her case files (and put a few of his in there) so she could do her paperwork. He came every morning, taking the old files and putting new ones in their place. He would always ask her if she need anything, water, food, medicine, but all she wanted to say was she needed him. Cheesy, she knows, but she really did. When he took her temperature she would noticed how his hand was stay on her forehead longer than needed, then, almost like he was telling himself off, he would remove it just as fast as he would leave. But one the third day she was so tried, she had her eyes closed. He'd done the same thing he had done for the last two days, but this time his hand threaded though hers for a long time. He whispered something inaudible, before leaving a glass water on her side table. He left just as fast he had entered.

Amy snuggled closer into Jake's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. He placed a kiss onto of her head, playing with her hair. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

Its was only after the movie Jake understood she had fell asleep. Her breathing was controlled and she wasn't moving. Amy was someone who could never get cosy. Jake was freaking out. She had fallen asleep on him! No girl had ever done this. He was the guy to fuck then leave. (He wasnt really, he would just leave early in the morning). Don't get him wrong, he was over the world that Amy was so comfortable on his chest and it felt right, but did he sleep here with her or carry her to bedroom?

"Jake? Its God dam, 11pm at night! Is this something about a case?" Rosa's voice was angry but concerned. She had given him the number in case of a emergency. Like a case or him in danger.

"Rosa, what would you do if a human that you where in a romantic relationship in fell asleep on you?" Jake whispered down the phone, he was going to call Boyle, but he would probably make him take a bunch of "pics" then sleep with her. But he didn't know if he would take her to the bedroom or leave her here.

After giving Rosa the details, she told him to take her to bedroom, both of them would get a bad back and told him never to ring this number again as she's getting a new phone.

Jake carefully sat up moving backwards holding Amy's head, until she was laying on sofa herself. She moaned in her sleep, as if she was missing Jake's warmth. As Jake picked her up around the legs and back, she snuggled closer into his chest. His smile couldn't possibly be bigger. He carried her into her bedroom and laid her on the right side of the bed, her side. He pulled the covers onto her before settling her soft mattress.

Amy rolled into his arms, no less than 3 minutes later. Jake couldn't help himself before whispering the words he said so many times before. "I love you." She wasn't awake, nor did she hear it until six months later, but Jake just couldn't help himself. He would whisper it to her so many times without her hearing and Amy would do the same. They never knew. But Jake knew he loved Amy before they even dated. And that's something that make Peralta helpless for Santiago.


	2. TWO : it's harder than it looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amy santiago thinks she ruined their 6 month anniversary but in all fairness, she made it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I'm really sorry this is late, I've been so busy on my instagram and made so many brooklyn nine nine friends. also this is very short but many will be long and others will be short.
> 
> check it out @softysantiago
> 
> kudos and comments make my day a whole lot better 🥺💓

One thing Amy Santiago couldn't do was cook. Any of her friends, family or colleagues could tell her or you that. So when the six month anniversary for her and Jake, her boyfriend, came around, she was freaking out. He had already taken her to a library sleepover which had been too much fun. More fun she had than finishing a book report. She cannot go into the book covered shelves without feeling giddy with happiness and arousal.

Jake could only get a date a week before their anniversary, but it was still magical. So it left Amy to figure out plans for the Friday coming up. She wanted to surprise him, he had always led the relationship which Amy enjoyed being led in the direction of a leading man. One thing he had told her is that he would die if she could cook a decent meal without using the help of anyone. Amy did one better.

She had taken the day off, Jake had too, but he was busy with helping Charles with a case. Amy hadn't planned this again all. Amy wanted him out of her apartment, so she could focus on her task. She followed the recipe to a blueberry cupcake style muffin. It had cream within the centre and a loving icing top. It wasnt a meal, but she had a restaurant reservation at a diner, which they both go to get breakfast most mornings. But Amy had never been more confused with the words on the paper.

After 3 bags of flour and a bottle of wine she think she had it. The guy on the corner shop had given her a funny look on her 3rd time down there, but she couldn't care less. It was done. Sure the icing was slightly different from the original picture, and the blueberrys where hardly in the cake. The cream was still in the fridge. But then all the happiness she felt went. She wanted to cry. It had taken her all day and she had nothing to show for it but some crappy cakes. All those things Jake had done for her, the bringing her takeout and movies, always cuddling her, always sticking up for her and all she can show how much she cared about Jake Peralta is some shitty muffins which fall apart in every second she stared at them with tears in her eyes.

She sat on the floor of her bedroom after getting dressed into a floral skirt and a white shirt. Her heels where in her hands and mascara falling down her cheeks. She looked in the mirror and saw flour was in her hair and icing on her upper lip. She was a mess. Jake was meant to come and pick her up in five minutes. Amy trailed into her living room throwing down her heels by the door. She made her way to the sofa, but not before seeing the man standing in her kitchen admiring with a smile the muffins on the side. He heard her come in but wasnt looking at her face. He was more in shock about the home cooking on her side.

"Amy Santiago. Cooking. I never thought-" He cut himself off, seeing the tears in her eyes and the flour in her hair. "Oh, Ames..." He whispered placing the muffins down and making his way over to her. She met him halfway wanting him to know it wasnt his fault. She wasnt crying anymore, but could do with Jake's touch.

"Its harder than it looks," Amy laughed pulling away slightly to see her boyfriend's face filled with worry. "I'm okay, the muffins defeated me, that's all. And the fact that I can't make muffins. And the fact that I can't cook. Omg, how am I going to feed you, isn't that what i have to do, Jak-" She was cut off by him pulling her in to his chest. He was laughing slightly but it was still filled with worry.

"I will cook for you. Today. Now. I can feed you and me. I promise." He looked down at her, kissing her hair.

"We have a dinner reservation though," Amy whimpered as he pulled her into the kitchen. "That's my treat to you." Her pout earned her a laugh and a kiss from Jake, who couldn't help her cutness.

"Pleaseee Santiago? Let me show you the famous Peralta Mac & Chesee!" He looked at her with his soft brown eyes. She nodded.

An hour later, cuddled up in a blanket and Jake, Amy ate Mac & Cheese with the blueberry cupcakes for dessert and they weren't as bad as they looked. Jake took three to make a point, before kissing her with his blue stained lips. After taking it to the bedroom, they feel asleep in a tangle of limbs and the sweet joy of having each other. And when Amy woke up in the middle of the night she promised to treat Jake Peralta as well as he treated her.


	3. THREE - i wasn't thinking about you then, i'm always thinking about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after when amy wins the halloween heist and has to tell jake how it made her feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram - @lovinsantiago  
> in my last chapter updated before the season 7 finale, I wrote about jake's best mac & cheese. And now his kid is called mac, thank you, thank you, enjoy <3

The bar was full of crazy costumes and drinks of all sorts. A group of police colleagues sit in a booth, laughing and drinking but one. A woman in her extremely late 20s sits in the far corner away from anyone. Jake knew what he had done. Mad at himself while running up the steps to find the crown, thinking how Amy was feeling and if she was going to break up with him. When he saw her on the roof his world stopped when he knew, Amy Santiago was way smarter than anyone. With the crown on her head he stopped speaking and she had to correct him because he just could not help but admire how good that crown looks on her. Why did he want to win that crown when it was clearly made for Amy. Everything was made for her. He was still scared and was about to talk to her, but Charles grabbed him on his way out asking about Amy. After shaking him off he saw Amy was gone. Holt explained she left early to grab a good cab before everyone had thrown up in them.

  
Running down the Shaw's steps, which were narrow and sticky, he found Amy walking away, away from a great cab that a group of dressed-up cats got into and he understood he gave it up so she could walk the 6 blocks home. On the most crime-ridden night of the year. He ran, calling out her name, choking on her smoke from the cigarette she was smoking. She turned dropping the cigarette and putting out with her heel as she knew Jake was asthmatic.   
“Amy!! Ames!” Jake picked out her favorite nickname which had the power to make her stop. She kept her back turned to him looking straight ahead, not wanting to make eye contact with this guy who broke her heart but also holds it at the same time.

  
“Jake, not right no-” his arms wrapped around her waist and he was in tears, Amy could not breathe but she could not tell him why or the act was making her heart swell. Amy turned around holding onto his waist as he whispered how sorry he was.

  
“Amy. Ames, I am a dick, I am such a fucking dick, I am so sorry. I did not mean to, don’t leave me, your all I have, I’m sorry.” Amy was crying now. They must have looked like a pair, both crying in the street, one with a janitor costume and a crown and the other sweaty and messed up hair, but they didn’t care, the thing that matter was the words falling out of Amy’s mouth.

  
“I’m not leaving you”, she pulled away slightly looking up at him, “but you hurt me, and it hurt Jake, fuck, but no matter what your my dick, and know you will never do this to me again. Right?” All Jake could do is pick up his girlfriend and spin her around until she was laughing as hard as him.

  
“I think I love you, for real Ames” Jake whispers to her, “I’m not all the way there, but I think I love you Amy Santiago.”

  
“I think I love you too Jake, I think I’ve always had.” After pulling his face to her face kissing her, trying to tell her he does not think, he knows. But tonight does not feel right.  
“Right to say sorry, I’ll make Mac & Cheese and give you a back massage, Princess Santiago?”

  
“Queen, Queen Santiago.”

  
“Of course,” and with one of her hands in his they walked back to her apartment, and Jake couldn’t help but knew he loved Amy more than he loved the heists or anyone on this earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry its been a while but it been crazy, follow my insta :)  
> kudos and comments cost nothing but make my day wayyy better <3  
> any prompts place in the comments ;)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make the world a better place x
> 
> if you want me to gift this to you, please place it in the comments ♡
> 
> @lovinsantiago (Instagram)


End file.
